


Power of a Heart

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [12]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Post Episode Fic, Post Power Play, Season 2 Part 2, Short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97





	Power of a Heart

Scott dug his hands into his pockets as he leant back against the counter,

“So,” He started, “Anything to say about the fact your Uncle helped our cause today?”

She looked up from the sandwich she was making, raising an eyebrow at him,

“Don’t flatter yourself Scott, it wasn’t because he wanted to help you.”

He couldn’t help it. He had to know her thoughts on it, to see the Hood change right there in front of him, just after he had helped with the rescue… if Scott was honest he was still getting his head around it.

“Then why did he help?”

Kayo looked back to spreading the jelly on her sandwich,

“The Hood was after the Mechanic. He saw a way to get in there which just happened to involve helping you,” Folding the bread over she looked up again, “It wouldn’t have surprised me if he’d have simply abandoned you in there.”

She smiled to herself at the look of surprise on Scott’s face, knowing that she had caught him there. Taking her lunch she turned to head up to the lounge.

The Hood may have been wicked, but he had had an attachment which in turn gave him a heart. It was the Mechanic that scared her, for he was the one who seemed to have nothing to lose.


End file.
